I hope you don't mind
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: Jennifer Walters never faltered, she was always sure of herself, except in the case of one, extremely infuriating man.


_**Title:**_ _I hope you don't mind_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Jennifer Walters never faltered, she was always sure of herself, except in the case of one, extremely infuriating man._

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Pairing:** Jennifer Walters & Tony Stark_

 _ **Fandom:** Marvel_

 _ **Authors Note:** I won't lie, there are more chapters for this hidden away in my google Docs, for now though, it's a oneshot._

* * *

I hate you! Jennifer wanted to shout it to the heavens like a miserable child one simply cannot console. Oh what she wouldn't give to be a child once more, to cry and not be called weak for it, to shake the earth with the tantrum she'd throw.

Emerald eyes narrowed with a hatred that would shake Satan himself to his very core as she stared at her cell phone. It vibrated in a rather insistent manner, demanding her attention as it seized around in circles on the top of her mahogany night stand. Answer me, Jenny. The raven haired woman could already hear his distinct voice, the husked up gravel of his particular tone.

"Arghhh." She-hulk gritted her perfect teeth as she stomped across the room, having just taken her heels off after a long day at work. I hate you! The words fit so perfectly on the tip of her tongue. They thought alone left the sweetest taste in her mouth. Leave me alone, Stark. Her long green index finger slid across the plastic screen, forcing the little green check-mark to the right. "Jennifer Walters-"

"Do ya wanna' skip the formalities?" Tony husked. She could hear him tinkering with something in the background.

Jennifer pressed her lips into a hard line, meeting the eyes of her reflection in her vanity mirror with her own. The face staring back at her wasn't the pissed off face she wished it was. The woman in the mirror was frightened. Afraid of what was coming, of what he'd say next, because she knew...what would come of it.

"Are ya still there, Jenny?" Stark muttered and she could visualize him removing a sharpened number two pencil from behind his left ear. The sound of said pencil scratching against a crumbled piece of lined notebook paper confirmed this to be real.

"Yes." It was stiff and to the point. She pulled her thumb to her full lips and began biting softly at the long nail that was painted emerald green. "What can I do for you?"

"Just hear me out, okay." It wasn't a question. "Needless to say, Jennifer..." He almost sounded amused which made her brow furrow in frustration. "You..." He paused a moment. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was working on something while he was talking to her. "Are overrrr" He hummed "Reacting to the situation. "

"Oh, how could I have been so blind, yes, yes Tony, I am overreacting, I now see the error of my ways." Jenny chewed her lower lip as she pushed the words out through her gritted teeth.

"Atta girl, I knew you'd understand."

"Cut the crap, Tony." She sneered.

"This is really stupid okay, it doesn't mean anything. That waitress...I knew her years ago and-"

"You can't possibly think that girl is what's bothering me. I don't get jealous, Tony." The green eyed beauty stated in pure irritation as she slipped out of her grey blazer, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Shifting the phone between her ear and shoulder, Jennifer began to work the buttons on her shirt until it fell open exposing a white satin bra. "If I were so insecure that I actually felt some form of animosity toward some girl you fucked-"

"So it wasn't dinner the other night that made you leave?" His tone suggested that question was more to himself than her. Jennifer rolled her eyes and worked a tank top over her hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Her free hand tugged the hem down to her waist line. "Huh...good to know." he mumbled and there was the faint sound of his pencil scratching against paper once more. "I thought for sure I figured it out this time."

"Better luck next time, Genius." Jennifer deadpanned.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Are you serious, Stark? Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to. Did you misdial? Do I sound like Pepper Potts?" She snapped, her voice all but cracking from anger.

"Nooo" He mused and she could almost see the gleam in his dark eyes. "Pepper would be a misdial." his voice turned smooth "and I didn't hear a no."

This man was insufferable. Her fingers twitched aggressively, threatening to smash the tiny cell phone cradled in her hand. "Tony."

"Jennifer."

The corners of her mouth turned down with distaste and her eyebrows furrowed as she cleared her throat. "Tell me, Tony. Have you even looked at the cover of the latest magazine we've wound up on? Hm?"

"Magazine cover." his voice was murmur. "Jen...you're not talking about…"

"Tony, that is exactly what I'm talking about!" her voice shook the room. "Correcting my green skin, my height? Have you lost your mind?"

"Jen, I know it sounds bad but that wasn't even my call so…" his voice trailed off.

"Tony I swear-"

"Just-"

"If you tell me to-" she gritted her teeth.

"Come over."

"One more time…" The green eyed woman let out an exhausted breath.

"Than I can make it up to you… my mouth got me in trouble so-"

"Tony I swear to christ." it came out in one quick breath. Jennifer wasn't necessarily religious but Tony Stark could make a Nun swear. "Your mouth, huh? So it was your call?" she raised a dark eyebrow.

"Does it really matter, Jen? Fuck!" he howled. He'd likely just burned and or cut himself and the thought of that brought a satisfied smile to his girlfriend's lips.

"Did that hurt?" She mused.

"Sure did, wanna come kiss it better?" He snickered, she could hear it in his tone.

"Not in the slightest."

"I can see it you know."

"See what?" She snapped.

"That high maintenance look on your face."

"And I can see that idiotic lazy playboy smirk on yours!" Jennifer hissed.

"So you admit you're thinking about my face?"

"Just about how much I wanna punch you in it, Stark."

"Again, still not a no. So I'll see you in an hour then?"

"What makes you so ridiculously positive that I even want to see you?"

"Because you still haven't said no."

"Tony."

"You can't say no, Jennifer, so just give in already. I'll make this up to you."

She drew in a deep breath and rolled her eyes "You are by no means off the hook, understood?"

"Yeah but I'd say I'm hanging off the hook right now so it is close enough."

"I'll see you in about two hours and when I see you we're going to talk."

"Mhm, we'll see about that." Tony mumbled.

"No bullshit."

"Sure thing."

"This isn't going to turn into-"

"Sex. Completely understood. We will not…." the long pause in his wording meant he'd patched up his injury and gone back to working. "Have sex when you get here."

"Thank you Tony. For being oddly agreeable."

"Anything for you." The dark haired male smiled. "See ya soon. Bye Jen."

"Bye Tony."

Emerald eyes stared down at the device in her hands and she sighed as her fingers started to tremble. She really hated him for making her feel this way. Since the day she turned green, no one had ever been able to shake her confidence. No man was worth the trouble, they were flings, good times and nothing more. Tony started out as a fling, one thing led to another, he persisted and she couldn't say no. Go figure.

"You know what…" irritation contorted her faith and she bit her lower lip as her finger slid across her touch screen, opening up her messages.


End file.
